User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 16
“What’s going on, I didn't order the room to be sealed.” remarked LU182. “The time has come to face the truth, you've lost a losing war. And now the last First Builders will be no more.” recited Flex, as the Maelstrom containment devices started shaking and the sirens blaring. “What’s going on?” asked Goggles, “Who are they, and what are they doing here?” asked LU182 rather bewildered. The pirates were still within a small circle created by the Nexus Victory members. LU182 hadn't seen them when he first came and was now wanting to know the entire scope of the situation. “Long story short LU, there the bad guys and can't leave till we get things under control.” said Rose. “And to answer you question Goggles, the shaking and sirens is the result of the Maelstrom Containment device; being on the verge of overload.” respond Doom as he tended to the device. “Is there anything we can do to stop the explosion?” asked Zach in great concern for Flex. “Of course, there has been a way this entire time to remove the maelstrom. And Alec being so brilliant, waited till the bond between the infection and it’s origin was strong enough.” said Doom as he continued to adjust the settings of the device. “What are you talking about, what bond?” asked Matt “The bond all Maelstrom has with it’s creator, I can now take it out of Flex and transport it back to it’s origin.” Doom explain as he flipped a switch on the devices control panel. “Will it hurt Flex, you know to remove the Maelstrom?” asked Zach “Not as much as it’ll hurt if I don’t, see you guys in a few.” respond Doom, Flex let out a ear piercing cry as Doom removed the Maelstrom. Then shortly after doing so Doom disappeared in a cloud of Maelstrom smoke. “Where'd he go?” asked Brick concerned for Doom, as he was one of his best members. “He’s fine, he’s just tracing the Maelstrom its origin using his Maelstrom manipulation abilities.” answered Alec “So now what?” asked Finely “We wait, and if he doesn't return then you’ll all be in deep trouble.” responded Roseann. As they continued to argue Doom was tracing the Maelstrom to it origin as previously explain. It’s no easy task to do, your almost part of the Maelstrom yourself while you travel, but most of what’s going on terrifies you and little is learned from the experience. Finally Doom appeared within the pirate ship, currently under heaving observation from the outside. “Ah Doom, finally arrived I see.” remarked the Master. “You bet, and with enough Maelstrom to take down you and this ship.” said Doom while trying hard to keep the Maelstrom explosion under control. “And destroy all these pirates, without a trial no less. And I thought you were the suppose to be, how they say, the better minifig.” responded the Master, not really leading as to what he meant. “I thought you’d try playing that card, and so I took the liberty of look up the various charges placed on them by the intergalactic court. And with every member of the Nexus Victory, as well as several other minifigs as witnesses of your current crimes. I sentence the pirates within this ship and the Master to death, as punishment for your crimes.” said Doom, he then released the Maelstrom explosion; barely getting out himself. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story